


Making Whoopie

by daroos



Series: Avengers Hyenaverse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Natasha rules with an iron fist, PWP, ladydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has to keep a close eye on her men when it's that time of the breeding cycle. Shameless ABO PwP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Whoopie

**Author's Note:**

> ABO never made a lot of sense to me until I learned about hyenas, their matriarchy, and their ladydicks (also known as pseudopenises, THROUGH WHICH THEY GIVE BIRTH). Basic premise is that alpha females have a pseudopenis, betas of both genders are equipped with the standard human accoutrements, and omegas will go through heats with the added male omega pregnancy clause.
> 
> Special very sincere thanks to VocativeCase, without whom this would contain significantly less English by volume, and a lot more testicals.

Natasha sat in her bed, eyes sharp and suddenly alert to her mates. Phil and Clint were spooned together, Phil snuffling at Clint’s neck adorably. Clint would be coming into heat soon, so she was keeping her pack together; it made it easier to keep an eye on things and make sure no interlopers challenged her claims. It was silly and archaic and territorial, but these were her men and she would defend them to the death without question.

She stroked Clint’s hair possessively and he wiggled into the contact. His skin was warmer than normal; he was close.

“JARVIS, timelock on the apartment. Heat protocols please,” she murmured. JARVIS chimed in lieu of a verbal response in deference to her sleeping mates. She kissed Clint and then Phil, and moved to the kitchen for food. They should all eat before their blood was too up and their cocks were too hard to contemplate filling their stomachs. She made a plate; fruit and cheese, meat and nuts; vitamins and protein for the exertions in their future.

Phil and Clint were as she had left them when she returned. She put the food on the side table and leaned down to bury her nose in Clint’s neck. Phil was doing the same, unconscious but tempted by the increase in pheromones. She nipped and Clint started awake, eyes dilated and unfocused on waking.

“It’s almost time,” she told him. Phil shifted awake behind Clint, mouthing along the other man’s neck in a sleepy show of possession.

Clint looked grumpy and disgruntled. “I know, I can feel it.” Right before heats he was testy, agitated, and entirely difficult to be around. The trouble he put her through was entirely soothed by how much fun he was once his hormones leveled out into the horny, needy affection of heat, so she only smiled down at him. Phil nudged Clint upright and followed him to a sitting position.

They ate. If she was in a porno she probably would have fed him, thumb running around his swollen lips, but this was their life, not a porno. He ate under Phil’s watchful eyes, and Phil ate under hers. They were trying to get pregnant, and given Natasha’s inability in that area, and Phil’s beta fertility which, though better than average was still subpar, they were stacking the deck as much as they could.

Female alphas were prized for a lot of reasons. They were rational. They were the epitome of power and control; they could bear offspring and they could ease even the neediest omega through their heats. They were noble and forward-thinking. There were a lot of reasons that female alphas, above and beyond the males, were prized. They were also the only way to get an omega through heat without a lot of discomfort on the omega’s part, or an omega unintended pregnancy. A woman of Natasha’s strength and bearing would be expected to have at least an omega and a beta under her care, as she did. Under normal circumstances she would be expected to have more, but her work with SHIELD had kept her busy, and deep-seated trust issues had kept her coterie small. Phil and Clint were all she really wanted; if another mate showed up she wouldn’t turn them away, but she wasn’t looking to expand. It was one of the reasons she and Pepper got along so well.

In circumstances like theirs, other packs had turned to bachelor alphas to get their mates with child, but they had made the decision that if it wasn’t going to be Phil’s, it wasn’t meant to be. Sweat was starting to spring on Clint’s skin in spite of the temperature control of the room. With the moisture came his heady, intoxicating scent. Phil was slowing in his meal, unconsciously distracted by something much more enticing.

“You should go wash,” she told Clint. “You too,” she added to Phil.

“Not you?” Clint asked cheekily, raising his eyebrows.

“My boys should get some alone time,” she replied.

Phil wasn’t what she would call obedient, but he _was_ supportive. If she told him to do something and he agreed with it, he would back her play to death and beyond. He dropped the piece of half-eaten fruit on the tray she’d brought for them and took Clint with him to her shower.

She picked the piece of fruit up, suckling at the bite marks Phil had left, musing that she could taste him in the soft flesh of the peach. The water started running while she cleaned up the room. Experience told her she should get anything that could be knocked over out of the room. There were a few picture frames that she took down, which fell off the walls due to their usual between-sex roughhousing, and the lamps got moved onto the floor where they were less likely to break.

She changed the sheets and plumped the pillows, readying the bed for her boys. She slipped out of her robe and waited. They didn’t disappoint her expectations.

Phil and Clint came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, glistening with water. “Stop,” she instructed them. “Phil, dry him off.” Phil smirked at her, returning to the bathroom for a pair of large, soft towels. Phil folded one over his hand and wiped it down Clint’s spine, leaving a dry path from nape to buttocks. He laved the terry cloth over his butt cheeks and then back up his flanks, outlining his shoulder blades with loving tenderness. Clint braced his hands against the wall with a whimper, spreading his legs like Phil was going to strip search him. Phil rubbed the towel through his hair, massaging his neck briefly before moving to the backs of Clint’s thighs. He swiped them dry and knelt nosing at Clint’s perineum, gently curious.

Clint was rapidly growing hard, skin flushing again after the shower. Phil glanced at Natasha for permission. Clint was hers, and she had first and only rights to mount him during heat if she so chose. Even though they had talked and agreed that the mating between Phil and Clint was what they all wanted, it was still instinctual for him to ask permission. She nodded, rising and slipping between Clint and the wall. Phil palmed Clint’s testicles and felt up his shaft, kissing his inner thigh as his hands explored. Clint’s eyes were blown when Natasha met them. He was biting his lip to keep from making noises.

“You’re safe. This is safe, remember?” she reminded him, placing one palm over his heart while the other cupped his cheek. He nodded, biting his lip still. “Then tell me you like it.” Clint opened his mouth to say something but Phil’s excellent timing paid off. Phil reached around Clint with a moistened palm and gripped his cock, giving a strong stroke to it at that precise moment. Clint moaned in surprise. Natasha moved in and swallowed his noises down with a kiss. She licked into his mouth and sucked on his tongue.

She kissed him soundly while Phil worked him open. He was aroused and wet, but it never hurt to be sure. With the marathon of sex they had in the next few days, they couldn’t have Clint in discomfort from lack of preparation. Clint’s legs spread a bit wider as he rocked into Phil’s hands.

“Please,” Clint begged, unsure if he wanted to rock back into the sensation of being filled or forward into Phil’s still-slick hand. Phil made brief eye contact with her over Clint’s shoulder. She raised an eyebrow in tacit permission. He nodded like it was a sacred mission objective.

She felt the moment that Phil slid home inside Clint, their combined weights pressing her against the wall. It wasn’t what most alphas liked, but the feeling of them, weighty and alive and _strong_ pressing against her was good. She gripped Clint’s cock and her own pseudopenis in a small hand, pumping them in time to Phil’s rhythm. They were both leaking and it felt perfect and right, Phil’s forceful thrusts echoing through them both.

Clint was trembling, desperate and mewling, before Phil was done. “I’m gonna—” he began. “I have to—”

Natasha braced him as he sunk to all fours, head in her lap. Phil managed to sink with him onto his knees, never fully disengaging, and snapping into an even faster rhythm when they were stable. Ever the one to please his partners, Clint buried his face in Natasha’s lap and mouthed over Natasha’s head where he crouched in her lap, taking as much of her stiffened length in his mouth as he could. He was soft, and warm, and clever with his tongue even in the throes of heat, and she regretted that they weren’t properly situated to sixty-nine. Next round.

Phil came in Clint with a groan, Clint’s erection never flagging and his desperate noises continuing as he ground onto Phil’s cock, searching for a knot that wouldn’t come. Phil held him close for his last thrust, biting into the other man’s neck and leaving a possessive mark. Clint was rutting the head of his cock against the soft carpet of their suite, almost frantic in his arousal now that it had been raised and left unsated.

Phil pulled out and Natasha moved to take his place, sliding home in the slick juices that were Phil and Clint combined. She raised Clint up so he was almost seated in her lap as she was settled inside him, proud and hard and everything he wanted. Phil took her place in front of Clint, sated and slack himself but still eager to please his mate.

Natasha thrust into Clint as Phil took him in his mouth, tongue running over his head as he fisted the base of his cock. Natasha’s thrusts were efficient and her hands roamed all over Clint and in Phil’s hair. She came in a cascade of pleasure, and the head-rush from the swelling of her knot made her come again with a surprised gasp. That was what finally pushed Clint over the edge as the swelling fullness of her knot in him set off a chain reaction of endorphins. He spilled himself in Phil’s mouth.

Natasha wrapped her arms around his chest, holding them together. Phil rose and did the same from his front. Clint nosed into Phil’s throat. “Not bad for a first round, eh?” he asked breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thoughts, concerns, comments, and concrit are appreciated. :)


End file.
